When She Loved Me
by Nightwing13
Summary: Lisa thought she was only loved by only one person who's gone now...that is until Harry shows her the truth. SA for Salix HarryxOC


**Hey guys, it's been a while but I'm trying to write more these days! Hope you enjoy my new standalone, it's request for a friend named Salix! I do not own Lisa or McFLY or the song **_**When She Loved Me**_**.**

When She Loved Me

A year…one whole year has passed since her death. My mother. She was truly a kind mother anybody would ever want. She had her ups and downs but I still loved her.

Today, pretty much like any day…I visited her grave. Of course…I cried just like every other day I visited. Everything was so beautiful when she was alive. Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart.

"Lisa!" The voice of a familiar man surprised me from behind, but when I turned around I could only smile. There was my dear friend Harry Judd.

He ran up to me, a worried look hidden in his blue eyes. "What did I tell you about coming here alone?" He practically scolded me.

Even though it was a depressing time, I just laughed at Harry. He really did care about me. I loved it…I loved him. I turned back to my mother's grave and…as much as I hated…I started rambling.

"You know…when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. And when she was happy, so was I." I could feel Harry's hand on my left shoulder. I always rambled to him about the past…about my mother. I honestly couldn't help it. But when you're with a person you love, how can you not think of another person you loved just as much and cared for?

"Lisa…"

"Even though my father left…through the summer and the fall…we had each other…that was all. Just she and I…like it was always meant to be. We didn't need dad." Thinking of my dad began to make me angry and I continued to ramble even more. "And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her. I knew she loved me."

The memories of her alcoholic and drug days came flooding back to me. Oh how I hated those days. "The only reason she even started drinking…was to forget about dad. And the pills…she just…she just wanted to die."

"Lisa…you don't need to keep reminding yourself of those painful days." I just ignored Harry.

"I stayed the same, but she began to drift away, I was alone. Still…I waited for the day when she'd say 'I will always love you!'." More tears began streaming down my face and my sobs were louder than ever.

Harry's hand on my shoulder was removed but he placed his strong arms around me and pulled me into a hug from behind. My whole body warmed up from his body. I don't remember how long I've been out in the cold winter weather.

"Please Lisa…stoop hurting yourself." He said with his face buried into my blonde hair. "I was hurt to you know…?"

"What…?" Harry spun me around to face him. He placed his hands on both my cheeks.

His eyes, filled with sorrow, looked straight into my similar blue eyes. "Lonely and forgotten, I never thought you'd look my way. When you smiled…and held me…just like you used to…I thought 'she loves me!'." I began to blush. Embarrassed with my actions that I did when Harry visited my mother in the hospital for me. I had smiled at him, I was so happy to see him. We were always good friends, but I secretly had a crush on him. And I couldn't help but hug him because he had visited us!

"I began to realized everything is beautiful…" Harry continued talking again. "Every hour we spent together lives within my heart." I was surprised at what I was hearing…was this a confession?

"Harry I-" He placed a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Every time I saw you when you were said, I wanted to be by your side. Every time I saw you smile…I knew you were suffering inside. I wanted to hug you…" His arms returned to wrapping around my body, making me warm again. "I wanted to look in your eyes and tell you 'your mother isn't the only one who loves you.'" As he said that he DID look into my eyes. "Then, I wanted to kiss you…" Again, to my surprise, he did.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss. It was as if he was afraid to touch me that my whole body would just shatter into a million pieces. But his lips were so warm and tender. And when he pulled away, his eyes widened. I didn't even know I started crying until I saw his reaction.

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry!" I could only laugh and attempt to wipe away my tears.

"No, I'm not sad…not anymore." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm just happy that another person loves me in return." Harry smiled again and rested his forehead on mine.

"I've always loved you and I always will." I smiled again, feeling weak from all the crying…and the fact I was in Harry's arms.

"I love you too." I said just before he kissed me again.


End file.
